


Hearing you

by SparklingFerret



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Coma, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingFerret/pseuds/SparklingFerret
Summary: Jim is all alone in a dark place, with no idea what’s going on and no obvious way out. All he has for company and entertainment, is Spock’s increasingly worried voice.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Hearing you

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! This is my first work for this fandom, and as I have no clue how to write any of these characters yet, I apologise for any mistakes. Also if you find any errors in grammar, please notify me and I’ll get it changed.
> 
> This fic will have multiple most likely short chapters, but as I’m writing them on the go in-between work and school, I don’t have a set update schedule - sorry for that! I’ll also be updating characters and tags as they become relevant because of this.
> 
> Anyways, I hope y’all enjoy this fic and please feel free to comment!

Jim glanced up at the person next to him, focusing on appreciating their features, the way their eyebrows scrunched slightly, the small twists at the corner of their mouth and the faint flare of their nose every time they found something interesting in their reading.

He truly couldn’t understand how he’d been lucky enough to get together with and marry this man.

Just as Jim was about to look away and down at his own PADD, their eyes met and their gazes seemed to lock onto each other, neither breaking eye contact.

A few seconds passed, before, “James. You’re staring quite intently at me. Is something the matter?”

Jim’s face broke out into a wide smile, “No, Spock,” he said, “Everything is alright, nothing is wrong at all.”

Spock continued staring, switching between looking into each eye one at a time, “Just alright?” He queried.

Jim huffed softly, joining their hands in the traditional sign of a Vulcan kiss, “Everything is perfect, Spock,” he answered, before lifting their conjoined hands to his lips and kissing the outside of Spock’s.

He looked back up at Spock in time to see the slight shudder of his body and obvious widening of his eyes, before Spock got his features under control. Though, his eyes were still warm and soft as they peered at Jim.

Jim saw Spock’s mouth open and awaited his response, when something unusual happened.

_ “Are you sure his condition is stable?” _

Confused, he scrunched his eyebrows together and wrinkled his nose, “Excuse me?” Spock’s voice had seemed distorted, as if he’d been speaking through water or over an older radio model. It was weird and Jim couldn’t figure out the reason for it.

“Spock?” He asked, “What happened there, are you okay?” Spock was still just staring at him, it seemed to go on for hours, though in reality, it was probably just a minute before he answered.

_ “But it does not make sense, Doctor, he should have woken up hours ago if that was the problem. Something else must be wrong, keeping him from coming back.” _

That was even weirder. It made no sense. Spock hadn’t even opened his mouth that time, there was no possible way Jim could’ve heard that, no rational explanation at all. He withdrew his fingers from Spock’s and glanced away, eyes flickering between the walls and glass of the room they were in. It looked like space and he could only assume they were aboard the Enterprise, though he had no recollection of this room, nor how they got there. 

What was going on?

In the corner of his eye he noticed the way the walls seemed to shimmer and move, but when he focused his eyes directly at them, they looked solid. It made no sense. Staring ahead, he noticed the same phenomenon happening to Spock, almost as if he wasn’t actually there. And he hadn’t moved at all since he’d last spoken.

_ “I understand, Doctor, I will make sure to notify the Federation of our conundrum, and see what should be done. Make sure to inform me of any changes to his well-being.” _

Jim stood up and backed three steps away from Spock, terror clear on his face, “What in the hell is happening, Spock? Where is that voice coming from? Why aren’t you answering my questions?” Spock was still sat on the bench, gaze still locked on the place Jim had been just seconds before.

Jim couldn’t take it, “Look at me, Spock!” he shouted, backing further away from the Vulcan before him, arms practically brimming with the need to do something. To just act.

_ “And, Doctor... would you allow me to spend my time off in here, in between my research and study, of course?” _

The shimmering of his peripheral spread, and the image of Spock and the room they were in started to blacken softly at the edges. The whole situation freaked Jim out, and he couldn’t even rely on Spock to be calm, rational and factual in this situation.

Spock moved his upper body and face towards Jim, before he moved his lips in tact with the next few words, _“Thank you, Doctor. I find your acceptance eases my mind and helps me focus on the issue at hand.”_ His head tilted slightly, though his eyes seemed much colder than just minutes before. It made Jim shudder, remembering the last time he saw those eyes aimed at him in that exact same way, slowly choking as Spock’s hand had gripped his airways tightly. Too tightly.

The sight of those cold eyes and the memory of being choked was the last he saw, before darkness descended on him as if in a wave, completely engulfing him in its shattering silence.

Suddenly, he felt cold. Cold and alone in an endless sea of nothingness, and not even Spock’s voice to keep him company. He curled up into himself, throat constricting and making his breaths short and fast before almost completely cutting off, just like back then on the bridge of the Enterprise, moments before he’d taken command. Jim could almost feel the phantom pain of the control panel digging into his back.

What was going on?

*+*


End file.
